


All I Want

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Lyricstuck, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All I want by kodaline





	

All I want is nothing more, than to hear you knocking at my door"

After you... God it still hurts, your gone forever, no magic could bring you back. I loved you and you loved me, how could the world do this to us? God, Jake I miss you so much.

"'Cause if I could see your face once more, I could die a happy man I'm sure"

I still remember how we met, we we're stupidly in love, oblivous to anyone or thing else. I promised that I would always be by your side, yet here I am, and you're not.

"When you said your last goodbye, I died a little bit inside"

It was six years, 4 months, and 12 days past since the day we met that I relised I loved you. We had been to hell and back with nothing but our brains and our smirks. I was planning on proposing that night.

"I lay in tears in bed all night, alone without you by my side"

That dumb James Bond bed that you just adored sickens me, haunting me to the point that I sleep on our couch. Our couch that we laughed on when it was the only thing we had, that we fell deep in love's evil grasp when love was all we were, that I now cry on.

"But If you loved me, why'd you leave me?"

We had done it, against all odds. We graduated collage when we had nothing, we bought a house, hell we even adopted a child! Then that damm'd piece of paper came, crashing into our lives like a bullet in the back.

"Take my body"

I fucking miss you. I miss your stupid eyes and the way I would get lost in them. I miss your fucking adorable accent that made me feel fuzzy inside. I even miss all the horrible fucking movies you would force me to watch. Why did you leave me?

"Take my body"

Come back to me, dammit! I can't be me without you, I can't be the dad that Joan needs, I suck at everything I do. The only reason I got it this far is because of you! Now you're gone, what do I do, what's my purpose now if my only purpose was you?

"All I want is, and all I need is, to find somebody, I'll find sombody like you"

Roxy and Jane live with me now, so they can help with Joan. You wouldn't believe it Jake, they finally got together, just like you said they would. They keep trying to get me out of our house, to 'Meet someone new!'. But I can't, because I don't want someone new, I just need you.

"So you brought out the best of me, a part of me I've never seen"

Before we met, my shades were my shield, protecting me from the unknown. Then during the first day of junior year here you come, a brunet bombshell that no one would let explode. They would pick and prod and break your heart with words and sticks and stones. They didn't see the beautiful person that I saw.

"You took my soul and wiped it clean, our love was made for movie screens"

I picked you off the ground, hands trembling as I saw what they did. Bruises would cover your perfect skin, broken lips would imprison your smile, broken ribs scatching and scraping away your laugh till I forgot what it sounded like. So there you were, broken to the bone and bleeding, yet you still asked me to the movies. You were my piece of coal, unrefined and dirty, so no one could see how priceless you truely were.

"But If you loved me, why'd you leave me?"

You and I thus became one, one person, one goal, one love. Suddenly the sticks became the bench underneath our squished bodies as twinkling diamonds would dance across the sky, and the rocks burned into your emerald eyes, transporting me to a forest of love, loss, and pain.

"Take my body"

Then that note came. That damm'd paper that took you away from me my love. They said you had months left with me my darling, when we both promised our lives away. They would give you blue pills and long restless nights and pay checks. But as your time passed I never stopped loving you.

"Take my body"

As your emerald eyes dimmed and your skin paper, you were still as lovely as I left you my love. You were still my life, still my love, and you will forever haunt my dreams. Enchanting me with memories of kisses in the dark, cuddles on the couch, and a love too pure for such a dark world. You, you were too pure, my love.

"All I want is, and all I need is, to find somebody, I'll find somebody"

One day my fire will burn away, with nothing but amber filled nights and ember filled pasts. Yet my time is not spent, thus neither is our love, for till the day the sky falls down and the sun flickers away, I will remember you.

"If you loved me"

It wasn't your fault my love, the world is to blame. The world doesn't like difference, and you were a single candle in a room of black. 

"Why'd you leave me?"

I am going to see you soon, I can feel it seeping through my skin, slowly burning out your light inside me. I have waited, how could I not oblige to your dying words?

"Take my body"

Our daughter reminded me of you so badly it burned. She has your smirk, she has your stubbornness, and she has your heart.

"Take my body"

When we were young and free you asked me why. Why would I run away with a dumb kid, not knowing where our lives would go. All I did was smile and miss your worries away.

"All I want is"

The truth is I'm a selfish person, I always was and I always will be...

"All I need is"

Because someone who would wait decades for their lover...

"To find somebody, I'll find somebody like you"

Is all I could ever want...forever more.


End file.
